


Sono Natsu no Tooi Kioku (The Distant Memories of That Summer)

by scarlettsneaux



Category: Original Work, Untwined, Yosuga no Sora
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, mentioned masturbation, mentioned sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsneaux/pseuds/scarlettsneaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo."/Kizuna hanya ingin keluarganya pergi berlibur seperti kebanyakan orang, namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Sekarang, dia dan Kiseki berada di Okokuzome bersama si kembar Kasugano. Menikmati liburan musim panas bersama Haruka dan Sora beserta kegelisahan yang tercipta di hati si kembar Mutou akibat keambiguan hubungan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Potongan fanfiksi crossover original fiction ini bisa dibilang prekuel, tapi bisa juga jadi cerita yang berdiri sendiri. Tapi bagi yang berniat untuk membaca Kore Kara Mo Zutto (remake Kizuna no Kiseki aka Miracle of Bond yang sekarang masih dalam proses rewrite) aku SANGAT menyarankan kalian membaca ini dulu.  
> WARNING! Twincest, Alternate Reality, OCs as main characters  
> Yosuga no Sora © Sphere  
> Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on fictionpress) / Primrose1812 (on Wattpad)

** Sono Natsu no Tooi Kioku **

**_The Distant Memory of that Summer_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Hey, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?”_

_Seandainya saja seseorang bertanya padaku sejak kapan aku memendam perasaan ini... maka tidak akan pernah ada jawaban yang pasti. Karena semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingat, semakin hatiku berkata bahwa selama ini aku telah merasakannya, entah sejak kapan._

_Tapi..._

_Musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu adalah awal dari segalanya..._

_._

_._

_._

“ _Okaa-san_... apa _Okaa-san_ mau pergi?”

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu memutuskan untuk angkat suara setelah beberapa saat mengintip dari balik celah pintu. Engselnya yang terbuat dari besi sedikit berkarat, deritannya membongkar aksi gadis praremaja yang wajahnya seringkali diliputi kegelisahan tersebut, sebagaimana saat dia menyaksikan ibunya mengepak baju-baju ke dalam koper tanpa berminat meliriknya sama sekali.

Padahal liburan musim panas telah tiba.

“Aku masih ada urusan di Fukuoka. Ada apa?” wanita berambut merah panjang itu akhirnya menanggapi, tapi fokusnya belum bisa tertuju pada hal lain selain kebutuhan apa saja yang harus dijejalkannya segera. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu.

Putrinya, yang memiliki rambut merah berpendar senja sama sepertinya sontak menunduk. Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat hatinya putus harapan.

“ _Okaa-san_ pasti lupa... _Okaa-san_ berjanji padaku kalau kita akan pergi jalan-jalan musim panas kali ini,” ia tidak berani melihat wajah ibunya, “Janji itu kita buat sebulan yang lalu. Kiseki juga melihatnya.”

Ia memasukkan baju terakhir.

“Aku tidak bisa,” balasnya cepat, menutup kopernya diikuti tarikan resleting yang lancar dan gesit. Akan tetapi, tentu saja ia masih peka terhadap kekecewaan anak perempuannya, dari sisi manapun semua orang juga pasti tahu. Dia mungkin tidak menangis, namun matanya yang terus berpaling mengungkapkannya dengan baik.

Sang ibu pun menghela napas,

“Dengar, Kizuna, aku tidak lupa janji itu. Tapi sekarang ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa.”

“Apa _Okaa-san_ akan pergi sampai berbulan-bulan lagi?”

“Kira-kira begitu,” ia menurunkan kopernya dari atas kasur, “Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menggantikannya,” tambahnya, sebisa mungkin terdengar meyakinkan. Kizuna mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk wanita beriris zamrud itu. Dari dulu ia memang tak mengenal salam berpamitan. Di saat yang sama pintu apartemen mereka terbuka disertai langkah kaki juga kelakar gaduh. Dan langsung hening ketika sang pelaku menyadari situasi.

“Ada apa, Kiseki? Kenapa kau mendadak di... ah,” salah seorang dari tiga anak lain yang datang bersamanya melihat wanita yang ia ketahui adalah ibu dari temannya ini, “Maaf kalau mengganggu, Mutou- _san_. Kami teman Kiseki,” ucapnya sesopan mungkin. Sikap Kiseki yang kaku dan membuang muka justru membuat dia dan dua teman lainnya sedikit aneh.

“Kenapa kau diam saja? Memangnya kau tidak mengucapkan salam atau apa?” bisiknya heran sambil menyikut lengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Kiseki menepisnya sedikit kasar,

“Itu tidak perlu,” desisnya membungkam mereka.

“ _Okaeri_ , Kiseki. Kau bawa teman, ya?” Kizuna muncul dengan wajah berseri yang dibuat-buat, sementara ibu mereka pergi begitu saja setelah beres  mengenakan sepatunya. Sekali lagi tanpa kata-kata. Selama beberapa detik semua yang ada di sana dibuat tertegun oleh ketegangan di ruangan itu, seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan sedemikian adanya.

Kizuna terhenyak.

_... adakah di luar sana keluarga yang seperti ini?_

“Kizuna,” kalau saja Kiseki tidak memanggilnya, mungkin ia akan lupa bahwa tubuhnya masih ada di sana. Kakak kembarnya itu tersenyum, menampakkan raut yang biasa ia tunjukkan setiap kali tiba di rumah kemudian disambut hangat oleh sang adik.

Benar juga, bukankah dia belum mengucapkan salam?

“ _Tadaima_.”

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam. Televisi di ruang tengah masih menyala. Sisa bungkusan pino dan es gari gari kun berserakan di atas meja. Hanya ada dua pasang sandal di genkan, menunjukkan tiga lainnya yang semula memenuhi ruangan kini telah pulang. Kiseki membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tong sampah di dapur, lalu kembali hanya untuk melihat Kizuna masih melamun di hadapan sebuah acara komedi.

“Aku heran kau percaya pada janji Mami,” Kiseki duduk bersila di sisi meja yang bersebrangan, “Coba ingat-ingat kapan dia menepati janjinya. Nyaris tidak pernah, kan?” tudingnya mengingatkan.

“Kita jarang sekali membuat janji untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama,” ralat Kizuna. Apa yang salah dari mengharapkan sebuah janji?

“Itu masalahnya. Dia tak pernah ada untuk kita,” pemuda itu mengambil remote, berkali-kali menekan tombol guna mengganti _channel_. Ucapannya sempat memancing sungutan di wajah adik kembarnya. “Kalau cuma jalan-jalan kau bisa mengandalkanku,” tambahnya merasa amat sangat mampu.

“Tapi aku ingin  kita pergi sekeluarga seperti orang-orang,” dalih Kizuna. Seperti biasa, dia terlalu muluk-muluk. Impian-impian konyol tentang keluarga selalu berhasil menghentikan Kiseki dari kegiatannya. Remote itu kini digeletakkan pelan, menimbulkan bunyi ‘tak’ yang justru menarik perhatian. Mereka terdiam sesaat, membiarkan suara iklan produk _soft drink_ menengahi keduanya.

“Sampai kapan kau akan terus berharap seperti itu? Kita bahkan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang.”

Adik kembarnya menggigit bibir. Gadis itu pasti sangat benci untuk mengakui kalau kata-katanya benar. Sekalipun Mami menepati janjinya, keinginan Kizuna untuk pergi sebagai keluarga yang utuh tidak akan terpenuhi.

Karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayah mereka.

Dan sepertinya Kizuna memilih untuk menolak realita.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di balik laci berdering keras. Nada deringnya dikenali sebagai milik si bungsu Mutou. Gadis itu bangkit dan menerima telepon. Nama Mami yang terpampang di layar ponsel barusan membuat gadis itu sedikit bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat ibu mereka menghubungi dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Padahal belum ada sehari ia pergi.

“ _Moshi-moshi_...”

“Kizuna, apa kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan?” tanya Mami tanpa basa-basi, suaranya nyaring akibat dentuman musik yang menggelegak. Kizuna sedikit menjauhkan telinganya. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah Mami lakukan?

“Um... aku masih berharap kita bertiga bisa pergi bersama...” jawabnya. Mami mendengus,

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa. Lupakan saja janji itu. Tapi aku tahu tempat yang bisa kalian datangi selama liburan.”

Kizuna tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang bermuram durja di daerah Tokyo yang penuh sesak. “Di mana?”

“Okokuzome. Daerah pegunungan. Di sana ada anak dari temanku, aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia setuju kalau kalian datang untuk berkunjung.”

“Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Aku dan Kiseki kan tidak mengenalnya...”

“Tidak apa-apa! Usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh dengan kalian. Dia laki-laki dan punya adik kembar perempuan, sama seperti kalian.”

Mendengar itu, Kizuna mulai tertarik. Bayangan bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki kesamaan  dan menjalani musim panas seraya bertukar cerita membuatnya antusias. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kizuna pun mengiyakan tawaran itu sekalipun Kiseki belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka bicarakan.

“Baiklah, aku akan memesan tiketnya. Persiapkan kebutuhan kalian dengan baik. Oh ya, nama mereka Kasugano Haruka dan Sora. Adiknya, Sora, punya tubuh yang lemah, jadi baik-baiklah padanya.”

Mendengar itu rasa prihatin timbul di hati Kizuna. “Begitu, ya? Kasihan sekali...”

“Ya. Dan bilang pada Kiseki untuk menjaga sikap. Dulu ibu mereka baik sekali padaku. Sampai nanti.”

Selepas pembicaraan mereka, Kizuna tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia pun segera menjelaskannya pada Kiseki. Tentang Okokuzome. Haruka dan Sora yang sama-sama kembar pengantin seperti mereka. Ceritanya seolah gadis itu sudah mengalami segala yang ia ucapkan. Seakan-akan semuanya pasti akan terjadi sesuai perkiraan dan begitu menyenangkan. Sayang reaksinya tidak seperti yang gadis itu harapkan.

“Kukira kau akan senang mendengarnya...” katanya sedikit kecewa.

“Mungkin aku akan senang kalau tahu tempat macam apa itu Okokuzome,” tandasnya datar, “Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Daerah pedalaman, ya?”

“Entahlah, tapi kita ke sana menggunakan kereta.”

Ponsel Kizuna berdering kembali, kali ini nada masuknya e-mail. Ia meraih kembali benda itu dan membaca pesan yang baru saja diterima. Dari Mami juga, rupanya dia memberikan nomor telepon milik Haruka yang bisa mereka hubungi.

“ _Okaa-san_ memberi kita nomor Kasugano Haruka- _san_. Apa kau mau mencoba bicara dengannya?” tawar Kizuna, berkeinginan agar Kiseki mau menjadi pembuka di antara mereka. Kelihatannya Kizuna terlalu antusias sampai lupa kalau Kiseki sedikit sensitif terhadap orang asing.

“Kenapa juga aku harus bicara dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal?” kakak kembarnya itu mengangkat alis.

“Haruka- _san_ itu laki-laki,” tegurnya membetulkan. Kiseki sontak terkekeh,

“ _Gomen gomen_ , namanya memang seperti perempuan!” oloknya.

Kizuna menghela napas. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Kiseki tidak bisa diharapkan, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu juga tidak menolak. Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk melancarkan rencana liburan ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Kizuna pun men- _dial_ nomor yang diberikan Mami. Tak lama, seseorang mengangkat teleponnya. Kizuna pun berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya yang mana disambut baik oleh suara di seberang sana. Kasugano Haruka terdengar seperti laki-laki yang ramah. Dia tersenyum ketika pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia dan saudarinya tidak sabar menunggu mereka dan berjanji akan menjemput di Stasiun Okokuzome.

Kiseki yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini mengalihkan matanya pada layar televisi. Kizuna mulai terdengar akrab dengan si lawan bicara, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa terasingkan. Dan jujur saja, Kiseki membenci sensasi ini.

Tatkala Kizuna menanyakan bagaimana keadaan orang tua mereka, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer keakraban itu memudar. Obrolan pun diakhiri. Entah apa yang terjadi namun Kiseki sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli kalau saja wajah adiknya tidak berubah sedemikian drastis.

“Kau ini kenapa? Padahal tadi kelihatan senang sekali bicara dengannya,” tudingnya setengah menyindir.

“Aku salah bicara...” reaksinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam, “Maksudku baik ingin menanyakan apa orang tua mereka tahu kita akan ke sana. Tapi... ternyata mereka sudah meninggal.”

“... oh.”

Satu pesan diterima. Dari pengirim yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kizuna membaca pesan itu, tapi sepertinya Mami terlambat. Dia sudah terlanjur melakukan kesalahan yang baru Mami peringatkan.

_Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan belakangan ini. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu. Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu menyinggung tentang orangtua mereka. Selamat bersenang-senang._

.

.

.

Kereta yang mereka naiki memasuki sebuah terowongan panjang dengan cahaya temaram. Perlahan-lahan, laju kereta menyongsong sinar terang di ujung terowongan, menampakkan pemandangan di balik jendela segi empat berupa hamparan langit biru yang sangat luas. Gumpalan awan-awan putih yang menyebar bagaikan lukisan di atas kanvas biru. Kizuna terkesiap. Langit di Tokyo tak pernah kelihatan seindah ini. Cukup dengan melihatnya saja dadanya terasa sangat lapang.

“Kirei...” gumamnya. Kiseki memandang bosan pada deretan pegunungan hijau di hadapannya. Dia yakin tak ada apapun di perkampungan semacam ini selain sawah.  Lihat saja, dalam gerbong ini tidak ada seorangpun kecuali mereka. Ini menjadi bukti bahwa Okokuzome bukanlah destinasi liburan yang bisa dijadikan pilihan.

Dengan kecepatan terukur, kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun yang sepi setelah beberapa saat lalu suara operator memberitahukan penumpang bahwa pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Stasiun Okokuzome. Kiseki menurunkan koper mereka dibantu Kizuna yang membawakan tas. Mereka akan menetap sampai beberapa hari sebelum liburan berakhir, tak heran banyak sekali yang mesti dibawa.

“Jadi, dia akan menjemput kita di sini, kan?” tanya Kiseki memastikan seraya menunggu pintunya terbuka.

“Ya, dia bilang dia memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu,” papar Kizuna. “Ah, pintunya dibuka.”

Keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki dari sana. Tidak ada lagi yang turun selain mereka. Dalam hati Kiseki tertawa miris. Mungkinkah dia akan mati bosan di sini? Barusan sinyal di ponselnya pun sempat putus-putus. Berani taruhan, masih ada beberapa orang di sini yang belum mengenal apa itu _gadget_. Oh, mereka pasti akan menemukan banyak kakek dan nenek yang duduk-duduk di teras rumah sambil minum teh bersama kucing-kucing mereka..

Setelah beberapa saat melihat ke sana ke mari mencari orang yang berkaos hitam, satu-satunya sosok pemuda dengan ciri-ciri pakaian yang disebut Kizuna tadi datang menghampiri. Kizuna ber- _ojigi_ rendah padanya, kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kecil,

“Kalian pasti Mutou,” terkanya tanpa ragu. Tidak setiap hari kau melihat anak kembar turun dari kereta di desa sekecil ini. Kiseki mematai pemuda berambut silver itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi. Padahal selisihnya mungkin hanya dua atau tiga centimeter.

“Maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk menjemput kami, Haruka- _san_ ,” lisan Kizuna menuturkan penghargaan pada waktu yang ia sisihkan.

“Jangan sungkan. Aku senang melakukannya,” ia kini beralih pada Kiseki, “Kau Kiseki, kan? Kizuna- _san_ sudah cerita banyak tentangmu,” ya, memang ada jeda beberapa hari karena Mami harus memesan tiket terlebih dahulu. Kiseki tidak akan lupa bagaimana Kizuna membuatnya jengkel dengan setiap hari mengobrol ria dengan laki-laki itu.

“Haha, baguslah. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburku di sini,” guraunya skeptis yang langsung disikut oleh Kizuna. _Kebiasaan,_ kira-kira itulah yang bisa Kiseki tangkap dari cara Kizuna menatapnya.

Haruka pun memimpin perjalanan mereka. Tas yang semula ditenteng Kizuna kini berpindah ke tangannya. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai tipikal _gentleman_ sejati, sebagai perempuan Kizuna bisa merasakan hal tersebut.

Mungkin Kiseki harus belajar sedikit dari Haruka. Dengan sengaja Kizuna melambatkan kakinya, berjalan sedikit ke belakang, membiarkan Haruka mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan kakaknya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena Kiseki mulai tertarik saat pemuda itu bercerita tentang danau luas yang ada di gunung belakang kuil Sayori-hime.

“Tapi sebelum kau bisa mencapainya, ada ratusan anak tangga yang harus kau naiki dan masih harus mendaki gunung,” jelas Haruka pada Kiseki di sampingnya, caranya menguraikan itu semua terdengar seperti tantangan.

“Cuma itu? Tidak masalah!” sahut Kiseki besar kepala. “Ayo kita pergi dan mencoba berenang di sana!” katanya mulai bersemangat.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berenang,” kata Haruka enteng seolah-olah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Hal kecil memang, namun Kizuna kagum bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. “Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mengantar kalian. Mungkin kau bisa berenang dengan adikku.”

Mata Kiseki mulai berbinar,

“Kizuna juga tidak bisa berenang. Ini sempurna. Adikmu akan mengajari adikku dan aku akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana?”

Haruka tersenyum pias, “Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi aku ragu Sora mau melakukannya. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul.”

Mendengar nama Sora disebut-sebut Kizuna berniat untuk masuk ke dalam perbincangan mereka,

“Ngomong-ngomong, Haruka- _san_ , kenapa Sora- _san_ tidak ikut?” tanya gadis itu, kini ia berjalan sejajar dengan Kiseki.

“Maaf ya, terkadang dia memang begitu. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia bersikeras ingin tetap menunggu di rumah,” ungkapnya dengan nada mengeluh, “Karena itu aku senang ketika Mutou- _san_ menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalian akan kemari. Terutama kau, Kizuna- _san_... aku harap Sora bisa akrab denganmu terlebih kita semua memiliki kesamaan.”

Kizuna mengiyakan penuturan Haruka. Jujur, ia sedikit takut adik dari Haruka tersebut akan mengabaikannya setelah mendengar perkataan Haruka kalau Sora tidak mudah bergaul. Di telepon Kizuna berkali-kali mendengar suara Sora dan dia terdengar sangat manja. Mereka tiga tahun lebih tua, jadi Kizuna pun harus memikirkan cara agar bisa akrab dengannya tanpa harus menghapus kesenioritasan di antara mereka.

“Sora- _san_ pasti gadis yang sangat cantik, ya... dia punya kakak yang tampan sepertimu,” Kizuna membayangkan sosok Sora sebagai gadis yang tinggi semampai dengan rambut silver halus nan panjang.

“Apa-apaan itu, kau mencoba menggoda laki-laki tampan ini?” ledek Kiseki. Omongannya mengejutkan sang adik,

“T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Kiseki!” sungutnya kesal, dia benar-benar tidak berniat memuji pemuda beriris kelabu itu. Haruka pun tertawa.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Kasugano ternyata memakan waktu agak lama dengan berjalan kaki. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan saja karena ini yang pertama kali bagi si kembar Mutou. Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan yang luas dan bersih. Di halaman samping terdapat jejeran pakaian yang dijemur. Rumah itu tampak sangat hening, seluruh jendela beserta tirainya tertutup.

“Dasar Sora... padahal aku sudah bilang untuk membuka jendelanya,” gumam Haruka jengkel sambil merogoh kunci duplikat di saku celana. “Sora, aku kembali!”

“Kyaah!”

Baru saja Kiseki hendak membuka sepatu, terdengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dan pekikan perempuan. Semuanya tampak terkejut, tapi Haruka satu-satunya yang langsung bereaksi untuk melesat ke asal suara. Lelaki itu membuka salah satu pintu geser yang terlihat dari _genkan_. Kizuna dan Kiseki berpandangan sesaat kemudian mengikuti Haruka untuk memastikan keadaan,

“Sora! Kau tidak apa-apa?!”

Kacau.

Mereka berdua menyaksikan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil terduduk di lantai dapur. Ada panci yang tergeletak di sana, dan baju yang dikenakan perempuan itu tampak kebasahan. Haruka panik, mengira kalau itu adalah air panas. Tapi syukurlah ternyata bukan.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?” dia membantu Sora berdiri.

“Maaf, Haru... aku mencoba membantumu memasak sesuatu untuk mereka,” ia melirik beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan berupa sup berwarna pucat dan omelet berbentuk tidak karuan di atas meja makan, “tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya lagi, tapi lantainya terlalu licin akibat air yang menetes-netes.”

Haruka terhenyak. Dia lalu menepuk puncak kepala adiknya yang ternyata lebih pendek dari Kizuna, mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf.

“Seperti bukan kau saja. Tapi, terima kasih... jadi ini kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau pergi,” ungkapnya, lalu berbalik pada si kembar Mutou yang masih berdiam di depan pintu dapur dengan ekspresi tak tertebak, “Oh ya, perkenalkan ini adik kembarku, Sora. Sora, ini Kiseki dan adiknya, Kizuna. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik.”

Mata Sora yang kelabu menatap mereka dengan sorot kurang menyenangkan,

“ _Yoroshiku_ ,” ucapnya pendek.

“ _Y_ - _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , Sora- _san_!” sahut Kizuna gugup sementara Kiseki di sampingnya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan ‘ada apa dengan perempuan ini?’.

“Maaf soal dapurnya yang berantakan, aku akan membereskannya. Dan soal makanannya... apa kalian mau menunggu? Atau kalian mau makan makanan instan saja?” tanya Haruka, merasa tidak enak pada kedua tamunya tersebut. Kizuna mengepalkan tangan dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara,

“Aku akan membantu membereskannya,” celetuk gadis itu siap, “dan tentang makanannya, aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus memasak lagi, Haruka- _san_.”

Sora yang semula membuang muka kini menatap tajam ke arahnya. Caranya melihat Kizuna membuat gadis itu sedikit takut. Apa yang salah dari perkataannya barusan?

“M-maksudku... Sora- _san_ sudah susah payah membuatnya. Kita harus menghargai usahanya... kan?” lanjutnya, berusaha membuat adik dari Haruka itu setuju. Ini kesempatan untuk mengambil hati gadis berekspresi dingin di hadapannya. Siapapun pasti senang jika dihargai, jadi hanya kata-kata itu yang secara spontan bisa Kizuna katakan dan terdengar paling masuk akal.

“Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kiseki?” Haruka harus memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengeluh di belakang malam ini.

“Aku sih tidak ada masalah dengan makanan,” sahut Kiseki seadanya. Sora menggigit bibir.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu—“

“Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalian tamu di sini. Di kulkas banyak makanan beku, Haru bisa memanaskannya,” sela Sora, berjalan keluar masih dengan pakaiannya yang basah. “... aku merasa sedikit pusing.”

“A-apa kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Kizuna. Sora tidak menanggapinya dan merangsek masuk ke salah satu ruangan, menggeser pintunya agar kembali tertutup rapat. Hening sesaat. Haruka mulai merapikan kekacauan yang Sora buat, mood-nya pun ikut berantakan seperti keadaan dapurnya,

“Haruka- _san_...”

“Tolong maafkan sikapnya. Aku rasa dia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.”

Kizuna hanya bisa gigit jari, “Apa kata-kataku salah?”

Haruka menoleh pada gadis itu, tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terbebani.

“Tidak sama sekali! Aku yakin Sora senang mendengarnya,” ungkap Haruka. Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman di hari pertama mereka dan seterusnya. “Dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia bersikap tidak jujur dan itu membuatnya kelihatan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya dia sangat baik,” urainya. Kizuna pun mengangguk percaya,

“Aku tahu. Jika tidak, mustahil dia membuatkan makanan-makanan itu untuk kita,” terangnya tanpa ragu. Kizuna bertekad untuk tetap memakan sup dan omelet buatan Sora, tak peduli seperti apa rasanya. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya memasak bagi mereka yang baru saja memulai tanpa ada siapapun yang membimbing, karena itu dia pun mengetahui bagaimana Sora sangat berusaha keras.

“Hey, Haruka- _san_. Di mana toiletnya?” tanya Kiseki yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyeret kopernya ke belakang Kizuna. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung canggung. Sora tidak terlihat di manapun. Tidak peduli bagaimana Haruka mengetuk pintu kamarnya, gadis itu berkata ia tidaklah lapar. Kiseki berusaha keras menahan ekspresinya saat menyantap masakan buatan si bungsu Kasugano, sedangkan di sampingnya Kizuna tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Tekad Kizuna sudah bulat, dia tidak akan protes.

Haruka menggelar futon untuk mereka di ruang tamu. Dia menggeser meja dan bantal duduk yang biasa ada di sana ke sudut ruangan. Kipas angin menyala dari sisi tembok. Kalau saja mereka bisa membuka jendelanya sedikit, tapi peringatan kalau di sini banyak nyamuk meredam keinginan itu. Tidak ada yang mau berakhir bentol-bentol di pagi hari.

“Sepertinya si Sora itu tidak begitu menyukai kita,” ungkap Kiseki saat Kizuna mulai berbaring di futon sebelahnya.

“Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Haruka- _san_...” desah Kizuna, berharap pemuda itu bisa bersikap lebih peduli terhadap situasi mereka.

“Entahlah. Aku merasa kalau gadis itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian Haruka- _san_.”

“Kau jahat kalau berpikir seperti itu, Kiseki,” Kizuna menatapnya dengan air muka mengeras.

“Terserah. Tapi kalau kau bermaksud untuk mendekatinya, aku tidak akan ikut campur,” balas pemuda itu seraya membelakangi sang adik. Kizuna menghela napas. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Sora besok pagi?

Perjalanan yang panjang menuju Okokuzome tak ayal membuat tubuhnya letih. Hal itu baru ia sadari saat tubuhnya benar-benar terbaring tanpa daya. Akan tetapi, Kizuna baru ingat bahwa ia belum mengabari Mami. Segera diambilnya ponsel dalam tas dan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Kizuna menunggu balasan hingga tertidur. Gadis itu mulai bermimpi. Mimpi di mana ia tak bisa bernapas lagi, seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh air. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Ia tenggelam. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna permukaan air yang keperakan, samar-samar batang pohon pinus yang terendam air, kemudian semakin memudar oleh kelamnya kedalaman biru gelap.

“...!” Kizuna terjaga. Ponselnya masih tergenggam di tangan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan basah keringat. Ia duduk dan melihat Kiseki masih di posisi yang sama. _Mimpi buruk bisa datang kapan saja..._ batinnya menenangkan diri, mengingat ia memiliki pengalaman tenggelam yang cukup untuk membuatnya trauma.

Tapi dalam mimpi itu Kizuna bisa merasakan air yang begitu dingin. Bahkan sampai saat ini gadis bermata biru kelam itu masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya sulit digerakkan akibat suhu yang begitu menusuk tulang.

Rasa takut menjalari tubuh dan benaknya seketika.

Kizuna mencoba bangkit. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

Detik jarum jam menemani langkah kakinya ketika gadis itu membuka pintu geser. Pasti semua orang sudah tertidur. Derikan jangkrik terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja mereka tidak kelelahan, pasti akan sulit untuk terlelap. Kizuna dengan hati-hati menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, tak ingin membuat Kiseki terbangun. Satu gelas air mungkin akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam saat Kizuna berjalan menuju dapur. Cahaya lampu di lorong rumah yang gelap menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari keran. _Siapa yang masih terjaga?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Saat Kizuna mengeceknya, tampak sosok kecil berambut silver tengah mencuci piring di wastafel.

“S-Sora-san...?” panggilnya. Dia tak ingin dianggap mengendap-endap di rumah orang. Gadis yang hanya memakai gaun malam tipis berwarna putih itu menoleh. Matanya yang tajam kembali menusuk kehadiran Kizuna.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

“Umm... aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum...” cicitnya takut-takut.

“Kau tahu tempatnya, kan? Ambil saja,” tanggap Sora, kembali sibuk dengan cucian piring. Kizuna mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari kulkas. Ia berusaha berhati-hati agar suara air yang dituangkan tidak terlalu keras. Sepertinya Sora tidak terlalu senang dengan kunjungan malam di dapur mereka.

“Kenapa kau mencuci piring di saat seperti ini?” tanya Kizuna, berniat mencairkan suasana. Kalau diingat-ingat, Haruka langsung mencuci piring seusai mereka makan tadi. Sora tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat udara di dalam ruangan ini semakin pekat. Tapi, Kizuna tidak akan menyerah. “Kau tidak ikut makan malam tadi... apa kau lapar?”

Masih sunyi. Kizuna mulai menyangka kalau gadis ini benar-benar membencinya. Sora menaruh piring yang ia cuci ke rak semula, kemudian berbalik dan menatap lekat pada Kizuna yang masih berdiam diri di sana,

“Berhentilah bersikap sok baik padaku. Haru tidak akan tertarik padamu,” ucapnya tajam.

“E-eh?” Kizuna tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini bicarakan.

“Haru itu milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya lagi.”

Sora pun meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa lupa ini percakapan kecil ini pernah terjadi.

Ternyata, itu mustahil...

Selimut tipis yang terasa dingin di kulit semula diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Haruka berkata itu bahan favoritnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka ingin mengenakan selimut di malam musim panas. Kali ini Kizuna merasa ia membutuhkan benda itu. Ditutupkannya selimut itu ke seluruh tubuh. Tetap saja, hatinya terusik. Kiseki masih terlelap, wajahnya kini menghadap ke arah Kizuna tanpa halangan apapun..

Gadis itu memiringkan posisi, membiarkan tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Matanya menatap sendu pada sang kakak kembar. Sikap Sora benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak menentu, yang anehnya semakin meluap-luap saat Kizuna memperhatikan wajah pemuda di depannya juga dengkuran halus yang mampu ia tangkap.

“Haru itu milikku...” gumamnya dalam sunyi.

**_Tsuzuku..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurang lebih satu minggu semenjak kedatangan mereka, suasana di kediaman Kasugano semakin terasa hidup. Terlebih jika Kiseki dan Haruka sedang malas keluar dan menetap di rumah. Dua remaja lelaki itu terkadang menghabiskan waktu berleha-leha di ruang tamu tempat si kembar Mutou biasa tidur, atau bercakap-cakap seru ketika kebetulan mendapat tontonan yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

       Ada juga kala di mana rumah terasa begitu sunyi. Kizuna memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebagai waktu untuk ‘menyegarkan pikiran’, sedangkan Kiseki tentunya sedang berkelana bersama Haruka mengelilingi alam Okokuzome yang luas dan masih terjaga. Tak jarang mereka  pulang dengan pakaian sangat kotor, membawa beberapa ekor serangga yang belum pernah Kizuna lihat di Tokyo.

       _Seperti anak kecil saja_ , batin Kizuna tiap kali menyambut mereka pulang. _Tapi tak apa, Kiseki terlihat bahagia sekali..._ timpal hati kecilnya tulus. Sulit baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan senyuman selebar itu di wajah Kiseki setiap hari. Dia pun bersyukur Haruka yang berusia tiga tahun di atas mereka dengan senang hati meladeni Kiseki untuk bermain-main di sekitar desa.

       Hari mulai gelap. Seperti biasanya, Kiseki dan Haruka kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Mereka segera mandi lalu menyiapkan makan malam, menyantapnya bertiga di dapur sementara Haruka mengantarkan jatah milik Sora ke kamarnya.

       “Haaah... hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!” Kiseki mengelap keringat yang mengucur di keningnya seraya berbaring di teras ruang tamu. Keluhannya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti keluhan, malah dia terlihat begitu puas. Pagi hingga menjelang sore  bersama Haruka dan Ryouhei, salah seorang teman Haruka di sekolahnya, mereka bertiga pergi ke sungai menghabiskan waktu untuk memancing ikan. Hasil tangkapannya luar biasa. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan mereka akan terus memasak ikan-ikan yang kini disimpan di _freezer_ itu.

       “Kiseki, sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya...” gumam Kizuna, tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi cola. Kakak kembarnya itu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar,

       “Tentu saja! Rasanya seperti punya kakak laki-laki!” selorohnya. Kizuna meliriknya sesaat, lalu berkata,

       “ _Sou ka na. Yokatta_.”

       Kiseki mengerjap, memperhatikan wajah Kizuna dari sisi. Gadis itu menyesap cola dari gelas di tangannya pelan-pelan, kelihatan mencoba untuk menikmati. Ekspresinya tidaklah muram, namun Kiseki merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sedih. Kiseki duduk bersila. Apa dia terlalu asyik sendiri belakangan ini?

       “Hey, Kizuna... apa kau kesepian?”

       Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh padanya, menatap Kiseki dengan sorot mata seakan terkesiap. Kiseki tersenyum pias, ada sedikit penyesalan di sana.

       “Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?” Kizuna bertanya balik, membuat pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil menerawang ke halaman samping rumah di hadapan mereka,

       “Entahlah... Mungkin karena aku selalu bersama Haruka- _san_ belakangan ini? Di Tokyo biasanya hanya ada kau dan aku,” paparnya, mengenang hari-hari di Tokyo yang monoton dan cenderung membosankan jika dibandingkan dengan Okokuzome, tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu... jauh. “Dengar, aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Haruka- _san_ , tapi kalau kau jadi kesepian karenanya, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku! Kau yang membuatku datang ke mari, jadi seharusnya kaulah yang paling merasa bahagia!”  Kiseki menatapnya lekat-lekat. Napas Kizuna tertahan. Pipinya sedikit memanas hingga gadis itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Terkadang Kiseki bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa.

       Walau sesungguhnya, ada hal lain yang sampai saat ini masih mengganjal perasaan Kizuna ketimbang apa yang kini Kiseki pertanyakan.

       “Kiseki, aku senang melihatmu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi kalau kau berkata begitu, kurasa aku memang sedikit kesepian...”

       “Kalau begitu—”

       “Tapi, bukan itu yang saat ini kupermasalahkan,” potongnya, menatap kembarannya itu serius sekaligus sedih, “Ini tentang Sora- _san_.”

       Pemuda bersurai merah itu terperangah. _Sora, ya..._ batinnya. Sampai kapanpun Kiseki takkan pernah mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak perempuan itu. Dia jarang terlihat keluar dari kamar. Mungkin saja karena Kiseki yang terlalu sering berangkat pagi pulang senja. Menurut Kizuna gadis berambut perak itu hanya keluar saat waktu mandi, ada juga saat di mana ia mengambil cemilan di kulkas. Tingkahnya membuat Kiseki curiga bahwa ia adalah hikkikomori, terlebih Haruka pernah bilang kalau Sora tak bisa hidup tanpa internet.

       Selama kurang lebih satu minggu di sini, Kiseki belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sora. Dia tidak begitu tahu soal perkembangan hubungan Kizuna dengan gadis itu, namun dilihat dari caranya bicara barusan, sepertinya adik kembarnya ini belum mendapatkan kemajuan apa-apa.

       Entah mengapa dia jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak ikut campur.

       “Tenang saja, suatu saat kau pasti bisa berteman dengannya,” ungkap Kiseki menenangkan. “Ternyata dia tipe orang yang sulit. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang bisa membuatnya senang,” tambahnya menerka-nerka.

       “Sora- _san_ kelihatannya sangat suka cemilan. Kalau aku membuatkannya dessert, menurutmu apa dia akan senang?” tanya Kizuna meminta pendapat.

       “Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Sepertinya dia akan menyukainya!”

       Berbekal dukungan semangat dari Kiseki, Kizuna pun meminta izin pada Haruka untuk menggunakan dapurnya besok. Dia akan membuat sesuatu yang sederhana, seperti puding atau bolu kukus. Jika ia terlalu percaya diri dan membuat sesuatu yang rumit, kemudian berakhir Sora menolaknya mentah-mentah, Kizuna takkan tahu apakah tekadnya akan tetap sekuat ini.

       Keesokan harinya saat hari mulai agak siang, Kiseki memboncengnya dengan sepeda menuju sebuah minimarket kecil untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat _purin_ atau _custard pudding_. Minimarket ini merupakan satu-satunya yang ada di wilayah pedesaan Okokuzome. Agak lucu karena mereka berakhir berkeliling desa berdua menggunakan sepeda, beberapa orang penduduk menyapa Kiseki dengan ramahnya, ternyata anak itu sudah terkenal di seantero penjuru desa sedangkan Kizuna hanya bisa malu-malu di belakangnya.

Perjalanan singkat mereka berakhir saat tengah hari tiba. Kiseki memacu sepedanya dengan cepat melewati jalanan yang diapit oleh sawah-sawah, menyebabkan Kizuna harus berpegangan erat ke ujung bajunya. Tapi tindakan itu membuat Kiseki agak tercekik akibat kerah bajunya yang tertarik, mau tak mau gadis itu harus berpegang ke pinggang sang kakak kembar, lalu reflek memeluk sepenuhnya saat jalanan menuju rumah Haruka belumlah diratakan dengan aspal juga disertai kontur yang sangat menurun.

       Ada kecanggungan yang luar biasa saat itu.

       Kizuna memekik saat Kiseki mengerem sepeda yang mereka naiki dengan sedikit mendadak tepat di depan rumah. Kontur jalanan yang turun itu membuat laju sepeda terlalu cepat. Apa remnya perlu diperbaiki? Seharusnya jalanan masih cukup panjang untuk memperlambat laju sepeda.

       “Sudah sampai!” celetuk Kiseki. Ia menoleh pada Kizuna di belakangnya yang masih kaget dengan rem mendadak barusan, bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar seolah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, pipinya tampak merona merah muda.

       “ _Mou_ , kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau kita terjatuh?” sungut Kizuna, menganggap tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Ia turun dan mengambil belanjaannya di keranjang,

       “ _Gomen_... aku hanya ingin bercanda sedikit denganmu.”

       Mata biru Kizuna menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Namun melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Kiseki, dia tidak bisa tidak memaafkan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kizuna pun memakluminya. Mungkin ini efek pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Sejujurnya Kizuna pun berharap mereka bisa berkeliling desa berdua sedikit lebih lama.

       “Kizuna, aku juga mau _purin_ buatanmu!” ucap Kiseki seraya menaruh kembali sepedanya, merasa lega saat Kizuna berkata bahwa ia membuat _purin_ untuk semuanya. Kedua bersaudara itu tidak menyadari, sepasang iris kelabu tampak memperhatikan mereka dari balik tirai jendela yang terbuka.

Setelah beberapa saat menjawab pertanyaan Haruka mengapa mereka pergi berbelanja begitu lama, Kizuna langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dan meminta para lelaki untuk menunggu di luar. Gadis itu memang tidak suka diganggu saat memasak, sekalipun Kizuna tahu bahwa Haruka tidak akan merecokinya seperti yang biasa Kiseki lakukan di rumah.

       Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat _purin_. Sekitar empat puluh menit Kizuna menghabiskan waktu di dapur, dan saat pintu gesernya terbuka, kondisi dapur itu sudah kembali sebagaimana semula, bahkan lebih bersih. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu _purin_ itu dingin setidaknya selama satu jam.

       Selang satu jam menunggu di ruang tamu dengan bermain kartu bersama Kiseki dan Haruka, ia mengecek kembali purin yang dicetak dalam loyang aluminium bulat berukuran sedang itu  dan memotong-motongnya untuk Kiseki, Haruka, dan tentu saja Sora.

       “Aku akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Sora- _san_ ,” kata Kizuna tidak sabar. Ia pun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sora, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintunya, “S-Sora- _san_... boleh aku masuk? Hari ini aku membuat _purin_ , k-kuharap Sora- _san_ mau mencobanya...”

       “Tidak mau,” dari dalam, Sora menyahut pendek. Kizuna diam sesaat, menunggu apakah gadis berambut panjang itu akan mengatakan sesuatu sebagai alasan tambahan, tapi hening. Bahkan celotehan Kiseki dan Haruka pun bungkam. Mereka pasti bisa mendengar semuanya.

       Dengan tangan sedikit  bergetar, Kizuna mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi,

       “Tapi Haruka- _san_ , Kiseki dan aku juga memakannya. Tidak adil bukan kalau Sora- _san_ sendiri tidak memakannya?” Kizuna sadar rayuannya payah sekali. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Yang dihadapinya ini bukan anak-anak, melainkan seorang gadis yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

       “Aku tidak mau.”

       “S-Sora- _san_ —”

       “SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!”

       PRANG!!

       “SORA!” Haruka beringsut dari ruang tamu dan menggeser pintu kamar Sora lebar-lebar. Sebuah gelas kaca kini tampak pecah berhamburan di dekat tembok, ada noda air yang mengotori catnya. Kizuna membeliak, tak tahu kalau harapannya untuk bisa berteman dengan Sora mendapat reaksi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. “Sora, kau tidak perlu memecahkan gelas hanya karena tidak mau makan _purin_!” gertak Haruka, menghadapi adiknya yang kini menatap sosok Kizuna dari balik poninya yang silver. Gadis berusia empat belas itu menunduk, namun kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan senyuman getir,

       “ _Gomennasai_... Aku lupa Sora- _san_ selalu memakan cemilan kering. Lain kali aku akan membuat keripik atau cookies. Kalau saat itu tiba, maukah kau mencobanya?” Kizuna menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan berair, bahunya naik turun tatkala rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya mulai sulit untuk dibendung.

       “K-Kizuna- _san_...” Haruka merasa amat bersalah ketika setitik air mata jatuh dari manik biru gadis belia itu, menitik ke atas permukaan puding yang berwarna krem. Kizuna segera menyeka air matanya dan beranjak pergi,

       “ _Gomennasai_!”

       “Oi, Kizuna!” sang kakak melihat bagaimana gadis itu pergi sambil mengusap matanya. Haruka tak kunjung keluar, maka ia pun paham bahwa ialah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan, “ _Chikuso_!”

       Kiseki mengejar gadis itu, bersamaan dengan Haruka yang hendak menyusulnya. Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Sora, yang menatap Haruka penuh rasa cemburu,

       “Jadi kau lebih memilih anak itu, Haru...” kekecewaannya terpancar jelas dari intonasi yang sama terluka. Haruka menggigit bibir. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia hanya ingin rumah ini menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan meski hanya sesaat, dia berharap Sora bisa membuka dirinya pada orang lain selain dirinya. Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencemaskan kecenderungan Sora untuk bersikap buruk pada setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya. Dan sepertinya itu justru menyakiti Sora tanpa ia sadari.

       Didekapnya gadis itu dengan eratnya. Mustahil baginya sekarang untuk melepaskan ikatan mereka.

       “Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!” tegasnya di antara helai-helai silver panjang selembut sutra dalam rengkuhannya. Ya, tambatan ini sudah terlalu kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskannya semudah itu? “Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku selalu milikmu.”

.

.

.

Kizuna duduk di antara ilalang-ilalang yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Dia berharap hembusan itu juga bisa membawa pergi rasa sakitnya, sebagaimana beberapa helai rambut ilalang yang terlalu rapuh untuk tetap bertahan. Punggung tangannya mengusap air mata entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ditemani Kiseki yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memainkan tanaman liar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

       “ _Ano sa_...” kata pemuda itu memulai, “pada Valentine bulan Februari lalu, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.”

       Kizuna menarik napas,

       “Biar kutebak. Kau pasti menolaknya,” gugu Kizuna susah payah. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua puluh menit darinya itu meliriknya sesaat,

       “Kau benar. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, dia tidak menangis. Dia justru berterima kasih dan tetap ingin aku menerima coklatnya. Kau tahu apa? Ada kacang mede di dalam coklat itu! Aku kan tidak suka kacang mede!”

       Kizuna kini menatap ke arah kakaknya tersebut, “Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku sekarang?”

       “Yah, aku heran kenapa kau begitu putus asa dan menangis. Kizuna, dia itu perempuan. Untuk apa kau menangis karena ditolak seorang wanita? Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis saat hari Valentine.”

       Gadis bersurai agak wavy itu tertawa hambar,

       “Itu karena aku hanya memberi coklat untukmu, _baka_.”

       “I-iya juga, sih...” Kiseki menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian ia kembali pada ekspresi serius, “jadi... apa kau akan terus mencoba berteman dengan si Sora ini?”

       Kizuna bergeming, menatap hamparan langit biru mahaluas di hadapannya.

       “Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya keripik atau cookies.”

       “Hhh. Kau ini ternyata keras kepala juga, ya,” Kiseki menepuk kepala adiknya itu, “Sudah tenang, kan?  Ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita,” ajaknya, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. Kizuna menerima uluran itu, dan memandanginya selama beberapa saat. Memang tak signifikan, tapi Kizuna merasa tangan Kiseki mulai menyaingi ukuran tangannya. Garis tegas di ruas jemarinya seolah mengatakan bahwa masih banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

       Ia melihat ke depan, di mana Kiseki menuntun langkahnya melewati padang ilalang itu. Baju musim panas mereka yang berbahan ringan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, begitu pula rambutnya yang mulai memanjang melewati bahu berkali-kali menghalangi matanya yang memandang punggung Kiseki lamat-lamat.

       “Kiseki...” panggilnya pelan.

       “Apa?” sahutnya dengan suara terbawa angin.

       Kizuna menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang melangkah di atas permukaan tanah yang kering. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan dan mendengar langsung jawabannya dari Kiseki, tapi setelah dipikir sesaat, Kizuna merasa itu sangat konyol dan memutuskan untuk memendam pertanyaannya sendiri.

       “ _Iie, nandemonai_.”

.

.

.

Mengambil jarak beberapa hari dengan saat di mana Sora menolak _purin_ buatannya, Kizuna meminjam sepeda Haruka dan kali ini pergi sendirian ke minimarket. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan dan meminta saran dari Haruka, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada cookies. Segera diambilnya semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang sambil memastikan bahwa uang yang dibawanya cukup untuk membawa itu semua.

       “Ah, Kizuna- _chan_! _Yahoo_!” tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian miko menyapanya. Kizuna menatapnya bingung. Seingatnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat pendek ini, lalu mengapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya, “Aha, _gomen-gomen_... Kiseki- _kun_ datang ke kuil bersama Haru- _kun_ dan bercerita tentangmu. Lagipula kau sangat mirip dengannya, jadi tidak sulit mengenalimu,” tuturnya menjelaskan. Yah, di desa kecil seperti ini pasti tidak sulit mengenali orang baru.

       “ _S-sou ka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu... ano..._ ” ah, seharusnya dia menanyakan dulu siapa nama gadis miko yang menenteng begitu banyak belanjaan ini.

       “Akira. Amatsume Akira,” jawabnya dengan suara kekanakan yang terdengar menyenangkan. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengan Kizuna, tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya tidak tega melihat Akira membawa belanjaan itu sendirian. Pada akhirnya Kizuna mempercepat belanjanya dan membantu Akira membawa belanjaan-belanjaan tersebut yang ternyata sebagian besar  bukanlah miliknya melainkan titipan. Alhasil, Kizuna pun turut membantu mengantarkan belanjaan itu. Hitung-hitung berkenalan meski para penduduk desa sudah mulai familiar dengannya akibat Kiseki sering memboncengnya keliling desa belakangan ini.

       Setelah mengantarkan titipan terakhir, Kizuna berjalan beriringan dengan Akira sambil menuntun sepeda mereka. Suara tonggeret mengiringi percakapan mereka. Kizuna sesekali tertawa mendengar penuturan Akira yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Di depan tangga menuju kuil tempat Akira tinggal, mereka pun saling berpamitan. Namun sebelum kembali, Kizuna ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Akira.

       “Akira- _san_ , apa kau akrab dengan Sora- _san_?” tanya Kizuna, Akira menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tanda tanya,

       “Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang akrab... tapi kami punya hubungan yang baik,” jawab Akira tersenyum. Kizuna menghindari tatapannya. _Apa Sora-san hanya bersikap seperti itu terhadapku?_ Batin Kizuna gelisah.  Akira memiringkan kepalanya, “ _Doushita no_ , Kizuna- _chan_...?”

        Tak ingin keresahannya melibatkan orang lain, Kizuna buru-buru menggeleng. Ia melihat plastik putih berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cookies di keranjang sepeda. _Haru itu milikku..._ Kata-kata Sora di hari pertamanya kembali terngiang. _Mungkin... mungkin sebaiknya aku lebih banyak melibatkan orang lain. Bukan hanya orang-orang di rumah saja..._

“ _Ano sa_ , Akira- _san_... Aku akan membuat kue hari ini. Kalau berkenan, maukah kau datang untuk mencicipinya?” tawar Kizuna penuh harap.

“Kue? Tentu saja aku mau! Boleh aku mengajak beberapa orang yang lain?” tanyanya. Kizuna senang mengetahui Akira bisa mengundang lebih banyak orang, namun segera sadar kalau tempat yang menjadi tujuan bukanlah rumah miliknya.

“Aku akan menanyakannya pada Haruka- _san_ nanti. Kalau boleh, aku akan memberitahumu,” ucapnya, “Tapi kurasa jangan hari ini. Besok saja. Kau pasti capek setelah mengangkut belanjaan seperti tadi.”

“Haha, tidak juga, kok! Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Kizuna- _chan_! Berkatmu semua titipan itu lebih cepat selesai.”

“Tidak usah sungkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Mata ashita_!” ia pun melambaikan tangan, menaiki sepeda dan mulai mengayuh menjauhi Akira. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu terus memperhatikan hingga Kizuna tak lagi terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Matanya bulat dan selalu dipenuhi kegembiraan kini tampak menerawang jauh, dedaunan meranggas dari dahan pohon di atasnya jatuh mengenai rambut ke ujung jemari kaki.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun itu ke tempat yang tak dapat Akira raih.

“Kiseki- _kun_... Kizuna- _chan_... tetaplah saling mempercayai satu sama lain.”

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang ketika Akira datang dengan membawa teman-temannya yang merupakan teman Haruka pula. Ryouhei, Kazuha dan Kozue. Mereka semua orang-orang yang baik, meskipun Kiseki sempat membisikinya tentang Kozue yang kelihatan gugup sepanjang waktu terutama jika Haruka berada di dekatnya. Kizuna mengabaikan komentar Kiseki yang berniat memberitahu Haruka soal ini, dilihat dari manapun sudah jelas gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu menyukai Haruka.

        Ajaibnya, Sora keluar dari kamarnya hari itu. Kizuna sangat gembira. Baru-baru ini Sora memang sering keluar  masuk kamar, meski tujuannya jelas bukan untuk bicara dengannya melainkan Haruka. Senang mengetahuinya,  meski terkadang Kizuna merasa sedikit aneh dengan kedekatan mereka.

        Ada saat di mana Sora duduk di ruang tamu saat siang hari bersama Haruka dengan laptop menyala di atas meja. Duduk. Ya, hanya duduk. Tapi mereka bukan duduk berdampingan atau berhadapan, melainkan Sora duduk di pangkuan Haruka. Kizuna selalu menahan diri untuk mengusik momen mereka, entah kenapa rasanya canggung sekali, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekeliling desa dan kembali saat ruang tamu telah kosong. Ada kalanya saat Kizuna kembali mereka masih ada di sana, hanya saja Sora tampak tertidur di paha Haruka dan pemandangan itu tak pernah gagal menghangatkan hati Kizuna.

        Dia senang hubungan Sora dan Haruka semakin dekat, karena Kizuna paham betul rasanya berseteru dengan kembaran sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sora mampu melewati hari dengan mengurung diri apalagi jika Kiseki tak ada di sana untuk mengalihkan perhatian Haruka. Namun, ada kalanya ia merasa sikap Sora terlalu... intim.

        Ya, ada suatu waktu Kizuna melihat Sora, hanya memakai gaun tidurnya yang pendek dan tipis, terus merecoki Haruka yang tengah membuat sarapan di dapur dengan merengek dan bermanja-manja. Satu kali Sora menyadari kehadirannya, dan entah mengapa tatapan marah yang biasa dilontarkan gadis itu kini tak pernah lagi terpancar di maniknya yang kelabu.

        Sora berubah. Dan Kizuna mencoba memakluminya. Mungkin selama ini ia dan Kiseki sudah terlalu banyak merebut perhatian Haruka. _Di Tokyo biasanya hanya ada kau dan aku._ Kata-kata Kiseki dijadikannya sebagai acuan. Bagaimana dengan keadaan si kembar Kasugano sebelum mereka datang ke sini? Ia yakin pasti tak jauh beda. Bukan berarti Kizuna berniat untuk bertingkah sebagaimana Sora jika mereka kembali ke Tokyo nanti.

        Meskipun, sekarang ini Sora tak menampakkan sisi lainnya. Dia tampak menyingkir dari kehangatan acara makan kue dan minum teh mereka. Kizuna mengambil beberapa potong kue dan teh gandum, membawanya kepada Sora yang kini duduk sendirian di teras. Baju terusannya yang berwarna putih membuat Kizuna bertanya-tanya apakah ia tidak kepanasan.

        “Cuacanya bagus, ya?” celetuknya, seraya duduk dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat, tidak pula terlalu jauh, “Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mengadakan pesta semacam ini di luar ruangan.”

        “Tidak, di dalam ruangan lebih bagus,” sangkal Sora. Kizuna mengerjap. Gadis itu baru saja menanggapi kata-katanya, “Terlalu panas. Kulitmu bisa terbakar matahari.”

        “ _S-Sou da yo ne_. Sinar ultraviolet lagipula berbahaya, kan? Haha...” ia mencoba mengimbangi percakapan itu. Percuma, rasa canggung kembali menyelimuti. _Apapun, apapun itu, Kizuna. Katakanlah!_ “Sora- _san_ , belakangan ini sepertinya suasana hatimu membaik.”

        Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya sesaat. “Begitu, ya.”

        Kizuna tersenyum. Dilihatnya Haruka di belakang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya,

        “Haruka- _san_... dia kakak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Pantas saja kau sangat menyukainya,” ungkap Kizuna. Sora kembali melirik gadis itu, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. “Mungkin kau salah paham, Sora- _san_. Yang kau katakan malam itu... aku tidak pernah berniat mengambil Haruka- _san_ darimu. Karena aku memahami perasaanmu, Sora- _san_ ,” ia menatap gadis itu dengan kejujuran penuh.

        “...”

        “Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Haruka- _san_. Dan aku, aku juga sangat menyukai Kiseki,” Kizuna mengayunkan kakinya di teras kayu yang mereka duduki, “Itu karena kami selalu bergantung satu sama lain. Tanpaku, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kiseki. Dia itu tempramental dan jago berkelahi, kalau aku tak ada dia pasti sudah jadi pentolan geng yang suka cari masalah dengan geng sekolah lain. Sedangkan aku... tanpa Kiseki mungkin aku akan merasakan ketakutan seumur hidupku. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal apa itu rasa aman dan nyaman. Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya.”

        “Sebagai kakak?” tanya Sora tanpa aba-aba. Kizuna mengerjap, mempertanyakan maksud gadis berambut panjang itu. “Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja.”

        Tangan mungil Sora mengambil satu kue yang Kizuna bawa. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Sora memakan kue buatannya, apakah ini berarti ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran mereka di rumah ini? Gadis itu mengunyah dan menelannya perlahan, senyuman yang amat sangat tipis terbentuk di bibirnya,

        “Enak.”

        Mata Kizuna berbinar. Apa itu pujian?

        “Benarkah? Syukurlah!” Kizuna tersenyum lebar. Sora kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi lembut yang baru kali ini Kizuna lihat terpancar di wajahnya.

        “Ajari aku cara membuatnya. Aku juga ingin bisa membuatkan untuk Haru.”

        Kizuna nyaris tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ajari? Dia pasti bermimpi! Ketika Sora bertanya mengapa ia hanya diam saja, gadis itu pun langsung menjawab dengan antusias,

        “Tentu saja! Aku akan mengajarimu, Sora- _san_!”

Di balik kaca yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan teras, Haruka menyadari adanya suatu interaksi yang baru saja terjalin dengan baik. Seperti salju yang meleleh, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana. Ia menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang belakangan ini entah mengapa sedikit lebih pendiam. Si sulung Mutou itu duduk bersila dengan air muka yang tidak biasanya. Tampak mendung dan ragu.

“Ada apa, Kiseki?” tanya Haruka. Kiseki menggeleng. Netranya mengikuti jari Haruka yang menunjuk ke luar ruang tamu, tepatnya teras di mana adik kembar mereka kini tengah berbincang-bincang layaknya teman,

“Kizuna- _san_ sepertinya sudah berhasil. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan...”

Kiseki melihat kedua sosok perempuan itu, kemudian terpaku pada gadis berbaju putih dengan surai silver menjuntai hingga mengenai teras kayu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya bergemeretak, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha mengusir setan apapun yang kini merasuk dalam kepalanya.

_Itu pasti hanya mimpi. Aku pasti hanya bermimpi!_

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari sebelum acara minum teh di kediaman Kasugano..._

“Haruka- _san_ , _tadaimaaa_!”

        Kiseki meletakkan jaring yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menangkap serangga di pintu. Hari ini dia mendapat beberapa kumbang bertanduk yang sudah jarang ditemui di perkotaan. Rumah keluarga Kasugano terasa sepi, Kizuna sedang pergi ke kuil tempat tinggal Akira, namun ia bisa mendengar seperti suara televisi dalam volume kecil dari ruang tamu. Ada adu mulut antara Sora dan Haruka yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kiseki,

        “Sora, minggir! Kiseki sudah kembali!”

        “Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya duduk  di sini!”

        “Dia pasti aneh jika melihatmu duduk seperti ini!”

        “ _Yada yo!_ Biarkan saja anak itu melihatnya!”

        Kiseki yang tengah memastikan kakinya takkan mengotori lantai mengernyit mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. _Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

        “Haruka- _san_ , ada ap... uhh, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?” tanya Kiseki yang menyaksikan Haruka bersandar ke tembok, sedangkan Sora duduk di pangkuannya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa. Haruka tersenyum pias menghadapi situasi mereka. _Bagaimana dia bisa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?_

        “Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami sedang sibuk!” tanya Sora dengan nada mengancam. Kiseki melihat di mana gadis itu duduk dan hanya bisa berkata,

        “ _Kimochi warui_ (menjijikkan). Meskipun dia tidak akan terangsang, aku yakin kau bisa merasakan barangnya di pantatmu,” katanya gamblang.

        “K-Kiseki, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu!” wajah Haruka kini diwarnai oleh rona merah muda. Kiseki menghela napas,

        “ _Maa ii_ (terserahlah). Sora- _san_ , kau kelihatan sangat menempel dengan Haruka-san belakangan ini. Tapi bisakah jangan keterlaluan? Aku tidak mau Kizuna melihat sesuatu seperti... ini,” Kiseki berniat meninggalkan mereka namun Sora tiba-tiba berkata,

        “Aku takkan menerima saran dari orang yang masih tidur sekamar dengan adiknya saat sudah masuk SMP.”

        “Itu karena hanya ruang tamu yang kosong, kan!”

        “Kamar Haru masih cukup besar untuk kalian tidur berdua, kenapa masih tetap memilih bersama adikmu?” Sora memberinya tatapan remeh. Haruka tampak mulai tak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini,

        “Oi, Sora!”

        “Kenapa saudara tidak boleh duduk berpangku? Kalau memang hal buruk bisa terjadi, aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa terjadi di antara dua kakak-adik yang tidur satu ruangan...”

        “ _Urusai na_! Memang benar kami selalu tidur di satu ruangan, tapi aku dan Kizuna tidak pernah melakukan apapun!” bantah Kiseki, entah mengapa wanita ini membuatnya amat sangat marah. Beraninya ia menyugestikan hal semacam itu tentang mereka!

        “Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Mereka cuma anak-anak!” tegur Haruka setelah melihat perbuatan adiknya terhadap tamu mereka. Suara pintu depan yang ditutup menandakan Kiseki pergi. Sora mengabaikan gertakan itu, jemarinya  meraih tuts di laptop untuk mengganti film mereka yang mulai terasa membosankan.

        “Anak-anak? Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Haru...” Sora bersandar ke dada bidang kakak kembarnya itu, menikmati degup jantung Haruka yang semakin tak menentu saat ia memulai permainan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Permainan yang selama ini selalu tertunda akibat kehadiran si kembar berambut merah di rumah ini, “Mereka empat belas tahun. Selama itu konsensual, mereka bisa melakukan _itu_ kapanpun mereka mau sejak setahun yang lalu.”

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Kizuna belum pernah menaiki tangga setinggi ini. Akira memang hebat. Hampir setiap hari ia naik turun dari kuil ke desa. Kizuna tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus seperti itu. Mungkin ini yang pertama dan terakhir ia mendatangi kuil Sayori-hime tanpa ada keperluan berarti.

        Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saat mega di langit mulai menghilang. Akira mengantarnya sampai ke bawah, membuatnya terheran-heran dengan semangat gadis miko tersebut  yang seolah tak pernah surut. Saat tiba di rumah, Kizuna tidak menemukan siapapun. Ada suara shower menyala di kamar mandi. Entah siapa di dalamnya tapi sandal Kiseki yang tak ada di _genkan_ menandakan siapapun itu, yang jelas bukan Kiseki. _Hari sudah gelap, ke mana dia pergi?_

        Kizuna menunggu kamar mandi kosong dan bersih-bersih setelah Sora keluar dari sana. Usai berpakaian, ia segera menggelar kedua futon. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan namun Kizuna merasa amat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kuil Sayori- _hime_...

        Dia pun tertidur, tak menyadari sekitar empat jam berlalu. Setengah sadar, Kizuna melihat sosok Kiseki sudah ada di sisinya, berbaring membelakangi. Posisi yang sama dengan saat ia berkata takkan ikut campur usahanya untuk berteman dengan Sora. Ia pun kembali tertidur, sebagian dari kesadarannya yang masih menetap membiarkan pendengaran Kizuna menangkap sesuatu.

        Dia seperti mendengar suara, tapi tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Rasa kantuk membuatnya sulit membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi. Suara itu begitu terdengar nyata. Rintihan seorang perempuan. Bukan rintihan kesakitan. Bukan pula seperti orang yang meratap. Suara yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya itu bagai teredam oleh ketidaksadaran. Dan satu-satunya kata batin yang Kizuna ingat saat ia terbangun hanyalah; _sepertinya aku bermimpi aneh._

Tsuzuku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, banyak banget time skip... Somehow, aku merasa fict ini mudah banget di tulis. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga kesulitan ngendaliin pace-nya. Bagaimanakah ini? ;_;  
> Oh well. Kalau aku lihat lagi ke premis, fict ini nggak akan lama. Jangan lupa krisar dan komentar, ya! Pendapat kalian sangat menentukan keberlangsungan fict ini :3


	3. Chapter 3

Jarum jam di atas dinding merangkak perlahan, bertahap menunjukkan waktu dari semula dini hari hingga matahari muncul dari peraduan yang terlindungi lautan hijau pepohonan di gunung. Kizuna terbangun, sempat beberapa kali didengarnya ayam berkokok akan tetapi tubuhnya seakan telah diset untuk bangun tepat jam tujuh pagi.

Sreeek...

Masih berusaha untuk mengusir kantuknya, gadis itu meregangkan tubuh tatkala seseorang memasuki ruang tamu yang berlantai tatami. Ia mengucek mata. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut merah itu di ambang pintu, berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun. Oh, dia harus segera cuci muka.

" _Ohayou_ , Kiseki..." sapanya seraya bangkit kemudian melakukan rutinitas biasa. Melipat futon, menyisir rambut, gosok gigi cuci muka kemudian membantu pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dikerjakan Haruka. Tentu semua itu ia lakukan dengan sukarela. Pekerjaan rumah tangga sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari, akan aneh jika dia tidak mengerjakan hal-hal itu dalam waktu lama.

Atau itu yang seharusnya ia kerjakan seusai mengikat rambut jikalau kakak kembarnya tidak hanya bergeming di tempat yang masih sama menyerupai patung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dibuat bingung. Tak biasanya Kiseki bangun lebih dulu ketimbang dirinya. Dan dia juga terlihat seperti memendam sesuatu yang mesti diutarakan,

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu. Kizuna mengerjap. Kabut di matanya telah sepenuhnya hilang kini, menyebabkan manik lazuardi itu dapat melihat segala sesuatu dengan jelas. Ia menyipit, ingin memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu hanya perasaan saja atau memang benar-benar ada di sana,

"Kiseki," gadis itu mendekat, sedikit membungkuk guna memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah kakaknya lebih detail. Sang figur yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan caranya menatap sedikit mundur,

"K-kenapa?" Tanyanya mencoba memberi jarak yang masuk akal.

“Ada lingkar hitam di matamu. Apa kau begadang?” tanyanya curiga. Kakaknya tertegun, memberikan jawaban dengan membuang muka. Belakangan ini Kiseki memang kurang bersemangat. Dia masih suka keluar untuk bepergian namun tidak sesering dulu, itupun dilakukannya tanpa Haruka. _Mungkin dia mulai bosan_ , pikirnya, meski tidak begitu yakin apakah hal semacam itu bisa mengganggu kualitas tidur. “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sesuatu mengganggumu?”

            Pemuda itu pun akhirnya membuka suara, “Aku hanya... bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini...”

            “Mimpi buruk?” Kizuna mengangkat alisnya, “aku juga sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Di mimpiku itu aku mendengar suara-suara perempuan. Kau tahu, semacam rintihan... ah, bukan. Pokoknya aku belum pernah mendengar suara semacam itu sebelumnya,” paparnya lagi mengingat mimpi yang tadi malam kembali ia alami. Kiseki memandang gadis itu dengan sorot mata sangsi,

            “Apa kau yakin? Aku ragu itu cuma mimpi.”

            Kizuna tidak mengerti mengapa hanya saja ekspresi Kiseki di hadapannya begitu serius, seolah perihal mimpi ini adalah masalah besar yang harus mereka bereskan segera. Diam-diam dia jadi ikut khawatir.

            “Entahlah... aku terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun dan memastikan,” jawabnya bimbang, “bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengeceknya?” ajak gadis itu dengan suara antusias, sementara Kiseki mendadak tampak pucat pasi,

            “I-itu  sama sekali tidak penting, kan?!” tanyanya dengan intonasi agak meninggi, tak ayal Kizuna pun sedikit terkejut akan perubahan reaksi kakaknya ini. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mempertanyakan perkara barusan? Melihatnya seperti  itu terasa agak aneh tapi juga lucu. Kizuna tertawa kecil, menimbulkan raut kesal di wajah Kiseki. “Jangan tertawa.”

            “Maaf. Habis kau aneh sekali, jangan bilang kau jadi begini gara-gara insomnia. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi malam?” Kizuna lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya, “Jangan khawatir. Aku akan coba membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik,” ungkapnya, akan tetapi Kiseki justru menarik tangannya dan memasuki ruang tamu dengan ucapan yang begitu dingin,

            “Jangan tiba-tiba menyentuhku seperti itu.” Reaksinya mengundang tanda tanya yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang adik. _Ah, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk,_ batinnya memaklumi, berharap kesibukan di pagi hari bisa membuatnya melupakan respon Kiseki yang cukup mengganjal.

            Perasaannya tidak bertambah baik saat melihat bangku makan yang biasa diduduki pemuda itu kosong, padahal Sora pun ada bersama mereka, menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Haruka. Kakaknya itu tertidur sementara Kizuna tidak tega membangunkannya, ia pun membiarkan Kiseki dan menutup pintu ruang tamu perlahan-lahan. Napas beratnya terhela. Mood buruk Kiseki selalu berhasil mempengaruhinya.

            Setidaknya ada satu hal baik yang terjadi pagi itu. Usai sarapan Sora tidak langsung mandi maupun berdiam diri dalam kamar. Sebagai gantinya, hari ini gadis itu turut membantu pekerjaan rumah mereka walau hanya sebagian kecil, terakhir membantu Kizuna menjemur baju di halaman samping. Dia tidak kelihatan kesal ataupun senang, tapi Kizuna bisa merasakan Sora tulus membantu mereka.

            Semoga saja akan terus begitu bahkan setelah mereka pulang ke Tokyo nanti.

            “Lucu, ya... saling membantu seperti ini, rasanya sudah seperti kita keluarga sungguhan,” celetuk Kizuna seraya membentangkan salah satu pakaian. Matahari sangat terik hari ini, bisa jadi mereka hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam agar baju-baju yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pengering tersebut agar kering sepenuhnya.

            “Ya. Seolah-olah ada ayah, ibu, dan dua anak,” respon yang tidak terduga itu cukup menarik atensi Kizuna sepenuhnya. Ia nyaris tergelak, melepaskan hanya kikikan tertahan. Alhasil Sora pun terlihat bingung karena mengira gadis itu akan setuju dengan perkataannya. “Kenapa tertawa?”

            Gadis berambut merah itu pun memaksa dirinya untuk segera menguasai diri atau si bungsu Kasugano akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu,

            “Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau cara pandangmu seperti itu, Sora- _san_...” jawabnya, obrolan ini ternyata cukup menghibur, “Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, seperti Kiseki yang mengganggap Haruka- _san_ sebagai kakaknya.”

            Sora tidak menjawab. Terkadang agak sulit untuk menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis bersurai silver ini bahkan setelah mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik. Atau mungkin justru semenjak saat mereka berbaikan, semuanya menjadi lebih sulit karena Sora bukanlah tipe ekspresif yang mudah dimengerti.

            Saat di mana Kizuna bisa paham bahwa Sora sedang bahagia hanyalah ketika gadis itu bersama Haruka. Selalu ada tarikan samar di kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang hanya bisa kau tangkap jika benar-benar memperhatikan.

            “Tapi...” Kizuna kembali menyambung kembali pembicaraan mereka yang terputus, “Jika aku mempunyai orangtua seperti Sora- _san_ dan Haruka- _san_ , kurasa aku akan sangat bahagia,” ungkapnya, seketika menerima tatapan datar dari Sora. “ _G-gomennasai_... aku mengatakan hal yang aneh, haha...” imbuhnya agak canggung.

            “Itu tidak aneh,” Sora kini beralih sepenuhnya pada gadis yang lebih muda itu, “Kizuna- _san_... kau selalu saja membicarakan tentang Kiseki- _san_ , tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bercerita tentang orangtuamu.”

            Kizuna terhenyak sesaat.

            “Ah, soal itu...”

            “Haru berkata padaku ibumu adalah teman ibuku saat kami masih di Tokyo, selain itu kami tidak tahu apa-apa lagi,” ujar Sora, intonasinya begitu stabil hingga Kizuna tidak tahu apakah gadis itu penasaran atau hanya sekedar bertanya, “... tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita, itu tidak masalah.”

            Kizuna menggigit bibir. Menceritakan tentang Mami? Sejak dulu perihal semacam ini seringkali membuatnya dilanda keraguan. Orang-orang selalu memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan tentang keluarga mereka, terlebih orangtua. Entah itu hal-hal seperti betapa cerewetnya mereka, bagaimana mereka membelikan sesuatu setelah kau mendapatkan prestasi, peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang mengundang haru ataupun tawa, atau hal kecil seperti pekerjaan. Ada banyak sekali hal yang bisa diungkapkan jika topik ini disinggung.

            Akan tetapi, mereka berbeda. Baik Kizuna maupun Kiseki, keduanya jarang sekali terlihat membicarakan soal Mami. Kizuna tidak membenci ibunya, tentu saja. Bisa dibilang ini karena Mami tidak memberikan perhatian sebagaimana ibu lainnya. Dia begitu jauh, hingga batas di mana mereka tak lagi mengenalinya.

            Jangan tanya soal ayah mereka. Mungkin dia sudah mati atau apa.

            “ _Okaa-san_ itu... dia bukan tipe yang suka berbicara. Ketika dia pulang dari pekerjaannya dia akan terus menetap di rumah seharian, menonton tv dan sesekali memasak sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi,” dilihatnya Sora seolah tidak paham dengan ceritanya. Kizuna menggaruk pipi, mencium aroma pengharum pakaian menguar dari ruas-ruas jemarinya yang ramping, “Sebenarnya hubungan kami dengan Okaa-san tidak begitu baik, haha.”

            Sora menghela napas pelan, ia rasa ini bukan bahan pembicaraan yang bagus. Dia tidak akan memaksa Kizuna untuk menceritakan segalanya. Lagipula jika ibu dari dua anak ini adalah teman ibu mereka, Sora yakin dia bukan perempuan jahat. Toh mereka juga tidak terlihat menderita, apalagi keduanya datang kemari dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terencana dan dibiayai.

            “Sora, Kizuna- _san_ , barusan Migiwa- _san_ menelpon dan berkata dia dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke pantai lusa, apa kalian mau ikut?” Haruka muncul di ambang pintu teras, rasa antusias di wajahnya tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

            “Boleh. Kalau ke pantai Kiseki juga pasti senang. Sora- _san_ , kau juga ikut, kan?” ekor matanya beralih pada adik dari Haruka tersebut. Sora tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangguk, membiarkan Haruka mengirim pesan pada Kazuha bahwa semua yang ada di kediaman Kasugano akan turut serta.

            “Apa kau punya baju renang?” tanya Sora setelah mereka selesai menjemur baju dan bersantai-santai sebentar dengan kipas angin menyala di belakang. Hembusannya secara bergantian bertiup di belakang punggung mereka yang sedikit basah keringat.

            “Ehh... kukira di sini aku tidak akan bermain di pantai ataupun kolam renang, jadi aku tidak membawanya,” Kizuna menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang meregang di permukaan teras kayu, “Lagipula aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku rasa kaos dan celana pendek sudah cukup.”

            “ _Dame_ ,” tiba-tiba saja Sora mencebik cepat, “Kau harus pakai baju renang.”

            Sebelah alisnya terangkat,

            “M-memangnya kenapa?”

            “Nanti akan ada anak laki-laki, kan...” pipi Sora sedikit memerah saat mengatakan itu.

            “Tapi hanya ada Kiseki, Haruka- _san_ dan Nakazato- _san_...” sesuatu terbersit di benak Kizuna, “ _M-masa ka_... Sora- _san_ , apa kau menyukai Nakazato- _san_?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

            Mata kelabu gadis itu melempar tatapan tajam,

“ _Baka na no_?” tudingnya kemudian bangkit perlahan meninggalkan Kizuna yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Sora mengepalkan tangan saat Kizuna kembali bertanya dengan nada suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran,

“Apa kau menyukai Kiseki?”

Seakan angin panas yang berhembus sempat berhenti menyamai langkah kakinya, Sora membatu. Tebakan macam apa itu? Terakhir kali dirinya bertatap mata dengan si sulung Mutou yang ada hanya kebencian terpendam di dalam tatapannya yang sewarna lautan dalam. Tidak pernah ada percakapan di antara mereka, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai Kiseki bahkan dengan cara yang platonik?

Terlebih setelah pemuda itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak suka akan kedekatannya dengan Haruka.

Sora menoleh pada gadis yang masih menunggu jawabannya, melukiskan sunggingan senyum nan ambigu,

“Jika aku menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Kizuna terperangah. Sora bahkan tidak menanti pertanyaannya terjawab, dia pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan pintu dari ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan teras terbuka. Derikan tonggeret menemani kesendirian gadis bersurai merah senja itu, bersama dengan gemerisik rimbun pepohonan yang terdengar begitu ringan, kontradiksi dengan rasa berat yang Kizuna rasakan semenjak Sora meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kesulitan untuk sekedar memikirkan suatu jawaban.

 _Ini bukan urusanku,_ jawaban yang sangat sederhana namun menuntaskan segalanya. Itu benar, namun Kizuna rasa tiga kata itu tidak cocok dengan hati kecilnya yang secara ganjil menuntun pada suatu perlawanan. _Apa aku mampu melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sora-san? (1)_

Ia pun bangkit, memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil suatu keputusan.

.

.

.

Hari H. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari bagi mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, kalau saja kabar buruk itu tidak datang di hari yang sama dengan rencana mereka. Sora mendadak jatuh sakit. Di pagi hari saat Haruka membangunkan adiknya untuk sarapan, gadis tersebut sudah demam tinggi.

Tak ada yang lebih membuat Haruka ketakutan selain melihat Sora kambuh, meski ia selalu berhasil menutupi kepanikannya dengan pura-pura bersikap tenang. Terang saja pemuda itu langsung menghubungi dokter lalu menelpon Kazuha, mengabarinya bahwa mereka tidak jadi ikut. Syukurlah setelah dokter memeriksanya Sora tidak perlu diopname sebagaimana saat gadis itu kecil dulu, sehingga sang dokter hanya memberi obat dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

Kizuna dan Kiseki pun berada bersama mereka setelah dokter pamit, menyisakan rasa lega bercampur kegelisahan. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, bahkan Kiseki sekalipun merasa turut prihatin. Mereka memang memiliki teman-teman dan tetangga yang siap membantu, namun menjaga seorang adik yang memiliki penyakit tanpa didampingi siapapun... hal itu mungkin mustahil ia lakukan sendiri.

“Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian...” tutur Sora parau, tarikan napasnya begitu berat dan hangat.

“Jangan berkata begitu, Sora- _san_. Kita keluarga, kan?” Kizuna menatapnya sedih.

“Kizuna- _san_ , Kiseki... kalau mau kalian tetaplah pergi bersama yang lain. Aku akan menjaga Sora,” kata Haruka  yang duduk di sisi ranjang adiknya.

“Tapi...”

“Kemarin kau baru saja pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, kan? Aku yakin kau mempersiapkan hari ini, Kizuna- _san_ , jadi pergilah,” pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Kiseki yang tidak tahu menahu soal ke mana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi setelah berkata ‘aku pergi membeli sesuatu’ kini mempertanyakannya.

“Pusat perbelanjaan?”

Haruka mengangkat alis, “Eh? Kizuna- _san_ tidak bilang padamu?”

“Kupikir kau pergi ke minimarket!”

Kizuna tampak pias. Dia memang tidak menyebutkan ke mana tepatnya akan pergi membeli sesuatu tersebut, jadi Kiseki pasti menyangka yang dibelinya mungkin sekedar cemilan untuk membunuh waktu selama perjalanan hari ini. Padahal sebenarnya dia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang hanya bisa ditempuh dengan waktu singkat karena menggunakan jasa kereta.

“ _Baka_ _yaro_! Jangan pergi sendirian ke tempat asing, bagaimana kalau hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi?!” Kiseki mencekau telapak tangannya, tidak percaya dirinya bisa seteledor itu. Suaranya memang tidak meninggi, tapi dia jelas marah. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan lebih mengawasi Kizuna selama mereka ada di sini.

“Sudahlah, Kiseki! Yang penting sekarang aku ada di sini, kan? Lagipula Haruka-san memberikanku rute yang mudah dipahami untuk ke sana,” dalihnya membela diri.

“Itu tidak menghapus kenyataan kalau kau pergi ke sana sendiri,” tangkis sang kakak. Tidak harus dirinya, dia bisa saja minta tolong pada seseorang untuk mengantar. Akira, Kazuha, Nao... siapa saja selama itu perempuan dan dapat dipercaya. Lagipula apa yang dibelinya padahal semua yang mereka bawa dari rumah sudah cukup untuk sekedar pergi ke pantai?

Di lain pihak, Kizuna berusaha menahan letupan yang mulai bergejolak. Dia sedang tak ingin berdebat, jadi meminta maaf adalah pilihan terbaik. Sebenarnya Kizuna pun sadar ia telah bertindak sembrono. Hanya saja Kiseki tidak akan mengerti, dan jika ia meminta pertolongan orang lain mungkin saja bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Sora tanpa sepatah katapun.

“Haruka- _san_ , sebaiknya kami memang harus tetap di sini,” Kizuna memutuskan, namun Haruka sepertinya benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada mereka,

“Jangan biarkan kami merusak liburan kalian. Tetaplah pergi, aku bilang pada Migiwa- _san_ yang tidak ikut hanya aku dan Sora, jadi mereka pasti akan menunggu,” papar Haruka. Gadis berambut merah itu terperangah menyaksikan Sora terbaring lemah. Gaun tidur yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat, pergi begitu saja untuk bersenang-senang bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana,

Dihampirinya gadis itu dan menekukkan lututnya sedikit di depan ranjang Sora,

“Sora- _san_ , kau basah keringat. Boleh aku membantumu membilasnya sebelum kami pergi?” tanyanya, Sora membuka sepaasang mata yang sempat mencoba untuk tertidur lalu memberikan anggukan samar. Tak seorangpun menyadari pertanyaan barusan cukup mengejutkan Haruka. Tidak, ini bukan karena betapa mudahnya Sora yang sekarang membiarkan Kizuna masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, melainkan...

“Kizuna- _san_ , tidak perlu. Aku akan mengurus Sora. Kau dan Kiseki berangkat saja,” Haruka mencegah gadis itu sebelum ia bertindak lebih lanjut. Tak ayal tindakannya itu menimbulkan tanda tanya. Memang Sora adalah adiknya, hal itu mustahil untuk dipertanyakan, sehingga di situlah masalah berada.

Sora kelihatan terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana Haruka akan membantunya membersihkan tubuh dan menggantikan pakaian?

“Jangan khawatir, Haruka- _san_ , kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Akan lebih mudah kalau yang membantunya juga perempuan, kan?”

“Memang benar, hanya sa—”

“Tidak apa-apa, Haru. Kau tidak perlu takut,” Sora memotong suaranya perlahan, ada kilatan yang tak biasa dari mata kelabu itu, “Percayalah pada Kizuna, karena dia _sama seperti kita._ ”

Kizuna tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sora maksud. Pikiran mengenai bagaimana Akira dan yang lain menunggu mereka memaksanya untuk bergerak cepat, dia pun keluar untuk menyiapkan air hangat, sejenak memberi ruang bagi Haruka untuk bicara dengan adik kembarnya dalam suasana kamar yang hanya diisi oleh putaran kipas angin serta cahaya dari balik tirai setengah terbuka,

“Sora, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan...?” tanyanya resah.

“Rencana?”

“Kau tidak boleh seperti ini atau mereka akan tahu—”

“ _Yokatta_! Air panas di termos masih cukup banyak jadi aku bisa langsung mencampurnya,” Kizuna keluar dari dapur dengan membawa setengah baskom air dan waslap, “Hm? Kiseki, sedang apa kau berdiri di situ?” tanyanya melihat Kiseki yang berdiri di depan setengah bagian dari pintu geser kamar Sora. Terlihat mencurigakan seperti orang yang hendak memata-matai.

“ _Uruse_!Bukan urusanmu,” gerutunya lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu. Kizuna menghela napas, pemuda itu harus belajar untuk lebih mengontrol emosi. Disuruhnya sang kakak untuk membawa barang-barang mereka ke pintu depan, kemudian meminta Haruka agar keluar dari kamar Sora barang sesaat supaya ia bisa segera bekerja. Lelaki itu tampak ragu saat hendak meninggalkan Sora dalam penanganannya.

“Nah, Sora- _san_... biar kubantu kau duduk,” dengan hati-hati ia menyandarkan Sora pada bantal putih yang merapat ke dinding di belakang kasur. Disingkirkannya rambut silver yang berjatuhan ke bagian depan tubuh Sora dan bahunya. Rambutnya memang indah, halus bak helaian sutra berlapis platina, namun jika sepanjang ini hanya akan mempersulit Kizuna, jadi ia berniat untuk mengikatnya terlebih dahulu.

Selain kulit Sora yang semulus porselen dengan warnanya yang putih pucat, apa yang Kizuna lihat selanjutnya benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

Napasnya tertahan sejenak, diikuti netra yang terpaku.

“Sora- _san_ , ini...”

Ada beberapa ruam merah di permukaan kulitnya, dengan bercak mirip bekas gigitan yang tercetak samar. Bahu bagian dalam, di leher sedikit ke tengkuk. Tidak banyak, walau tetap bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. _Apa ini?_ Batinnya, yakin sekali ruam-ruam itu bukan akibat serangga. Dilihat dari manapun gigitan itu jelas berasal dari manusia.

Tapi, siapa...?

Nakazato Ryouhei? Tidak. Kizuna tahu Sora selalu melihatnya bagaikan seorang maniak. Lagipula sepengetahuannya Sora tidak pernah bepergian selama mereka tiba di sini. Dan ruam-ruam itu terlihat baru, yang berarti pelakunya tidak jauh dari mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang di dalam rumah ini.

Haruka... jangan bercanda, mustahil Haruka yang melakukannya. Ada banyak gadis mengerubungi pemuda itu. Mulai dari yang sederhana dan ceria seperti Akira hingga nona muda bak tuan putri seperti Kazuha. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Kalau begitu...

_Kiseki?_

“Kizuna- _san_ , apa kau percaya bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh cinta pada orang tertentu?”

Sudah terlanjur. Apapun yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya, Kizuna takkan terkejut. Seiring dengan tangannya yang terus menggelung rambut Sora dengan lihai, ia berpikir tentang dirinya yang berkata bahwa mereka keluarga. Ya, belakangan ini dia sudah meyakini hal itu. Sora adalah ‘kakak’nya, sebagaimana Kiseki menganggap Haruka sebagai kakak laki-laki.

Apakah salah jika sekarang ia menyesalinya? Tapi untuk alasan  apa?

Ia membukakan gaun tidur Sora hingga sebatas pinggang, kemudian mengusapkan sapuan waslap selembut mungkin pada tangannya yang ramping. Terpaan sinar matahari menimbulkan kilauan menghipnotis di permukaan kulit Sora yang berair. Kizuna terpesona, namun sama sekali tak mengagumi. Meskipun ia berani mengatakan bahwa belum  ada gadis di sekolah ataupun sekitar rumahnya memiliki kulit seindah Sora.

Inikah yang membuat Kiseki tampak gelisah belakangan?

... Karena dia mencintai Sora?

“Tentu saja, Sora- _san_...” ia menjawab pertanyaan Sora dalam jeda yang cukup panjang, “Aku percaya itu.”

Sora tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kizuna, sebelum akhirnya terkulai seraya menggumamkan kata ‘syukurlah’.

Mereka memang baru berusia empat belas tahun, tapi Kiseki tetaplah laki-laki. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tak seorangpun bisa mencegahnya.

**_“Jika aku menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”_ **

Dan masih, Kizuna ingin menolak untuk berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk campur tangan.

 ** _Tsuzuku..._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “hal itu” yang dimaksud Kizuna nggak akan diungkapkan di sini, tapi kalian akan tahu kalau ngikuti orifictnya, Kore Kara Mo Zutto di akun fictionpress/wattpad-ku. Silakan cek link akun-ku di profil akun fanfiction :3  
> Chapter 4 masalah yang sesungguhnya baru akan mulai.
> 
> Fuuh, salah seorang reviewer di fictionpress berkata kalau ceritaku perchapternya terlalu panjang dan jadi membosankan, jadi aku coba mengurangi jatahnya, meski itu berarti ini fict bakal tambah panjang. Salahkan diksiku juga yang masih datar ;_;a
> 
> Oh, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan vote, kudos, komentar, kritik dan saran ya. Kalau boleh minta bantuannya, kalian yang suka fict ini bantu share juga, publish di fandom non-mainstream galaunya bukan main karena hits aja susah didapet DX
> 
> Tapi hati-hati, bagaimanapun ini fict dewasa. Aku gak mau ada anak kecil innocent yang baca, haha #slap
> 
> See ya!
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Seperti yang kalian baca, ada beberapa perubahan dari karakter seperti Mami.  
> Dan udah lama aku ingin membuat cerita yang bisa menggabungkan karakter-karakter kembar favoritku, mungkin nanti aku akan buat juga fict di mana Kiseki dan Kizuna muncul bersama Rin, Len, Yuzuki, Kazuki, Black, White dll hahaha *evil laugh*  
> Aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan untuk tetap mengepost ulang rewrite Kizuna no Kiseki dalam bentuk fanfict LenRin-nya. Ada perubahan desain karakter dan kalau aku memaksa untuk tetap membuatnya, beberapa karakter seperti Lily, Kaito dll harus kuganti (padahal karakter mereka udah cukup kuat di versi lamanya) dan juga beberapa karakter harus kuhilangkan.  
> Mungkin itu aja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harap semua penggemar Haruka dan Sora tetap bisa menikmati cerita ini meski aku menyisipkan OC sebagai peran utama ^^  
> Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan krisar dan komentar, ya! Ciao~


End file.
